Gotta have Faith BuffyCharmedXover
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faith goes to SF and meets Prue. Prue/Faith slash. I'm really crap at summaries. The actuall fic is better. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I already posted this In the charmed section but decided to post it here too! Plz Review and tell me what ya think ;)**

Prue rolled quickly behind a large dumpster just missing the fireball that came her way. She was in an alley and out numbered five to one. She cringed when another fireball hit the dumpster she was currently taking shelter behind.

Damn Demons

The telekinetic jumped out from the large almost totally burned dumpster. As she threw her arm out two of the demons were thrown back into the wall where they burst into flames because of the force of the impact.

"DUCK!"

Without thought Prue quickly threw herself to the ground just before a dagger soared through the air above her and embedded itself into the closest demon's chest. She jumped back and threw another demons fireball back at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the last remaining demon bursting into flames. Turning around she looked at the person who had joined the fight. The girl had dark slightly curly hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing leather pants, A white tank top and a denim jacket. She gazed back at Prue with equal intensity as she placed her dagger back into the waistband of her leather pants.

"Uh...Thanks" Prue said after a while.

The girl shrugged "Just doing my job"

"Which would be what exactly?" Prue asked curiously.

The girl walked closer to Prue and held her hand out "I'm Faith. Faith the vampire slayer"

Prue shook the girls hand "I'm Prue. Charmed One"

"Wow" Faith Said releasing Prue's hand " Red would have a heart attack if she was here now"

At Prue's questioning look Faith continued " She's a witch. A really powerful witch actually"

"Oh right" Prue said quietly " I thought you guys were from...uh...sunnydale"

"We are" Faith replied " I was 'sent' here for a while though"

"Oh"

"So you know about slayers than?" Faith asked as they started to walk.

"Not really a lot" Prue answered " Just what's in the book of shadows"

"So you know about Buffy and the scoobies than?"

Prue looked confused at the insistent questioning but answered anyway " I know of them but i don't know a hell of a lot about them. Or you".

Faith breathed a small sigh of relief which Prue didn't seem to notice. She turned to the dark hair witch and grinned.

"You wanna patrol with me?"

"Sure" Prue smiled.

The two women walked back towards Prue's car slowly. The had lost count of how many vamps they had staked and had talked a lot while doing it.

"So where are you staying?" Prue asked as she leaned against her black miata.

"A motel a while away" Faith answered as she sat on the bonnet of Prue's black convertible.

"Wanna ride?" Prue asked.

"Uh...sure" Faith said hesitantly "You know...You don't have t..."

"I know" Prue interrupted " But i want to"

"Okay" Faith grinned as she jumped into the car (the top was down). Prue smiled at the brunettes energy and got into the drivers seat.

Prue pulled up outside of the motel a while later and Faith jumped out of the car before leaning on it and crossing her arms.

"You wanna come in?" Faith asked quietly motioning towards the motel.

"Uh...I should be getting back to the manor" Prue answered hesitantly "But...Um...Do you wanna patrol again sometime?"

"Sure" Faith grinned "Gotta pen?"

Prue grabbed a pen from the glove box and handed it to Faith.

"Paper?"

"Uh..." Prue glanced around before shaking her head and holding her hand out. Faith laughed but took Prue's hand anyway writing her name and cell phone number on it. She held the witches hand for a moment longer than neccesary and smiled at her before releasing the witch's hand and stepping away from the car, walking backwards so Prue was still in her sights.

"Call me?" Faith smiled still walking backwards.

"Count on it" Prue grinned.

"Cya P!" Faith called as she reached the door to the motel.

"Cya Faith!" Prue called. She smiled as Faith winked at her before entering the motel. She started the car and grinned as 'Faith' By George michael came on her cars CD player.


	2. Chapter 2

2 WEEKS LATER

"Faith?"

Faith smiled as she recognized Prue's voice on the phone "Hey"

"You feel like patrolling tonight?"

"Sure P"

Prue smiled lightly. She couldn't remember once Faith using her actual name. Faith had instead taken to calling her P.

"Midnight okay?" She asked.

"Sure" Faith agreed.

Prue and Faith were walking slowly through the dark graveyard, their fingers lightly entwined. Prue glanced at the dark haired slayer next to her. They had become good friends over the past couple of weeks and both felt a connection to the other that neither of them could explain. Prue had come to realize that Faith had a warm, good heart under rather...rough exterior. Faith looked over at Prue and caught the warm adoring smile on her face.

"What?" Faith asked but couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Nothing Faithy" Prue said " I was just...Thinking"

Faith stopped abruptly causing Prue to stop with her due to their still joined hands.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked alarmed as she moved closer to the slayer while looking around them for any signs of threats.

"Did you just call me FAITHY?"

"Uh...well...maybe...kinda...yeah" Prue said quietly biting her lip.

"If you call me that again you'll be sorry" Faith said but Prue spotted the mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"If you say so" Prue grinned as they once again continued walking forward hand in hand.

"So what were you thinking about?" Faith asked curiously looking at the blue eyed witch walking next to her.

"Just...stuff" Prue said vaguely.

"C'mon P tell me!" Faith said as she stopped walking once again.

"You"

"Me?" Faith asked surprised "What about me?"

Prue looked into Faith's dark brown eyes "I was just thinking about how much of a good person you are under your rough exterior".

Faith smiled slightly "Uh...Thanks P. You're not so bad yourse..."

Her voice died in her throat as she launched herself at the witch knocking her to the ground roughly. She landed heavily on top of Prue and heard her wince but got up and turned to face the vampire in front of her. He held a short sword in his hand. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Faith darted forward too fast for the vampire and staked him.

"Faith!" She heard Prue yell and whirled around surprised to see another vampire flying through the air away from her. She raced forward and staked him before he had a chance to get up. Faith quickly turned to Prue to find her still on the ground looking pained.

"P?" Faith asked dropping to her knees next to the telekinetic "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My ankle" Prue said muttered through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry P" Faith said guiltily "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Hey it's okay Faithy" Prue said quietly "It would have been worse if you hadn't"

"Can you stand?" Faith asked standing up and holding her hand out for Prue. Prue took Faith's hand who then pulled her up as gently as possible. Prue yelped and took all of the weight off her right foot as she leaned on Faith.

"I don't think it's broken" Faith said quietly "It might be sprained"

"Oh"

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Uh...well...My side's a bit sore" Prue said trying to apply more weight to her injured foot but wincing as she did so.

Faith lifted Prue's shirt slightly and winced when she saw the dark bruise already forming on the witch's ribs.

"Sorry P" She said quietly.

"It's okay" Prue smiled gently.

"I should get you home"

"Okay" Prue said "It'll Probably take a while though"

"You don't actually need to walk" Faith said as she scooped the witch up into her arms.

"Faith..."

"It's five by five P" Faith muttered "I just don't want you in any more pain than neccesary."

Prue smiled at the slayers obvious care and concern.

Faith set Prue down lightly on the bed. They had actually managed to get into the manor without waking Prue's sisters.

"Thanks Faithy"

"It's Okay" Faith smiled "and what did i say about the 'Faithy' thing?"

"Sorry" Prue grinned though Faith noted she didn't seem sorry at all.

"I should...um...go"

"Go?" Prue frowned "Go where?"

"The motel"

"But that's miles away" Prue protested "You can stay here tonight"

"Are you sure?" Faith asked

"sure i am" Prue said getting up and limping painfully over to the dresser. She pulled out a tank top and boxers and handed them to Faith who was hovering behind her in case her ankle gave out.

"You can use the bathroom to get changed" Prue said quietly "It's right down the hall"

Faith nodded and left to go to the bathroom. When she got back she found Prue was already changed into the same type of clothes she was and was standing near the window.

"Any preferred side?" Prue asked breaking Faith out of her trance.

"Huh?"

Prue looked at her amused "any preferred side of the bed?"

"Oh right...uh...no"

Prue nodded and got into the side closest to the door while Faith hesitated before getting into the other side.

"Night Faithy"

"Night P" Faith smiled contentedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue woke up slowly the next morning against something warm and soft. When she opened her eyes she saw that Faith was sleeping peacefully in the embrace they had gotten into during the night. Prue had her right arm around Faith and Faith had her left arm wrapped tightly around Prue's stomach pulling the witch closer to her. Prue backed out of the embrace slightly but Faith frowned in her sleep shifting uncomfortably before moving instinctively closer to Prue so they were back in the same embrace. Prue couldn't move much anyway as her left arm was trapped underneath Faith so she wrapped her arm back around the sleeping slayer who smiled contentedly. Prue closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she tried to fully wake up . Her eyes shot open however as she heard the soft whimper coming from the dark haired girl next to her.

"Faith?" Prue whispered. The slayer clutched Prue's side tighter causing her to wince because of her bruised ribs and Faith's slayer strength. Prue looked concerned as the younger girl cried out in her sleep.

"No!...I'm sorry...Don't"

"Faithy?" Prue said softly as she ran her hand gently through the dark slayers hair hoping this would sooth her "Calm down...shh".

As Faith calmed down Prue withdrew her own arm from around her.. Faith however still had a tight grip on Prue's side and the witch's left arm was still trapped under the slayer so she couldn't really move.

Prue watched Faith silently as she started to wake up.

"P?" Faith muttered blinking sleepily.

"I'm right here Faith" Prue said quietly "Are you okay?"

Faith looked confused then remembered her nightmare "Yeah. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Prue asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Faith smiled rather unconvincingly "Stop worrying P"

"We should get up" Prue said eventually.

"Yeah..." Faith said removing her arm from around Prue's stomach

"Faith?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I...uh..i kinda can't move" Prue said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked appearing confused.

"You're lying on my arm"

"oh right...uh...sorry" Faith said as she got up. Prue got up too attempting to keep her weight off her injured ankle when she found that it still hurt.A lot. She looked contemplatively at Faith for a moment before throwing her arms around the slightly surprised brunette. Whatever had been in Faith's nightmare Prue had not liked the sound of and felt the overwhelming desire to protect the younger girl. She pulled away after a minute.

"What was that for?" Faith asked curiously referring to the hug.

"Just 'cause i felt like it Faithy" Prue smiled.

Faith rolled her eyes at the use of the name 'Faithy' but smiled back anyway "Okay P"

They both went their seperate ways to get changed. They met at the top of the stairs a short while later. Prue was still limping painfully.

"Need some help P?" Faith asked.

Prue hesitated for a second before shaking her head as she slowly started down the stairs wincing as she pressure was applied to her injured ankle. She bit her lip as she leaned more of her weight on her injured ankle and took another step down the stairs. A step too far as her ankle gave out and she lurched forward. Just as she was about to fall a hand grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"God P Ya trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Faith asked, silently thanking her fast slayer reflexes.

Prue shrugged silently as she cautiously applied more weight to her ankle.

Faith rolled her eyes at the witch's stubbornness.

"P?"

"mmhm?" Prue asked still concentrating on getting down the stairs.

"This would be a whole lot faster if you'd let me help you"

Prue looked like she was going to argue for a minute but decided against it and instead replied "Okay"

Faith put her arm around the Prue's waist as the witch slipped her arm across Faiths shoulders. They got down the stairs with little difficulty.

"Where to?" Faith asked as they got to the bottom.

"Kitchen" Prue said after a minute "I need coffee"

As they walked (and limped) into the kitchen they spotted Piper and Phoebe standing next to the coffee maker.

"What happened?" Piper asked concerned as Faith helped Prue over to the table. When Prue sat down Faith sat next to her.

"I think I twisted my ankle" Prue said quietly.

Piper leaned back against the counter "How?"

"Uh...I kinda pushed her" Faith spoke up guiltily.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Why would you do that?"

Prue frowned as she recognized her sisters tone "Hey it wasn't her fault...if she hadn't pushed me i probably wouldn't even be here right now".

Faith smiled at her softly.

"Uh...Prue?" Piper asked quietly after a moment "Can we talk to you for a minute? Alone?". She motioned to the door.

"I can go if you need to..." Faith began to offer before being interrupted by Prue.

"No" The telekinetic said quickly "It's okay. It'll only take a minute."

Faith nodded as Prue got up. The witch took a few steps before wincing audibly. Faith was at her side in an instant.

"You okay?" she whispered.

Prue nodded slowly as Faith slipped an arm around her waist and led her into the living room to the couch.

"Thanks Faithy"

Faith smiled lightly "You called me Faithy. Again"

"Sorry"

Faith glanced over at Piper and Phoebe then back to Prue "So I guess I'll be in the kitchen. Yell if you need me?"

Prue smiled "Sure. Thanks" she said as Faith turned and left the room heading to the kitchen.

Prue turned to her sisters as they sat across from her.

"So..." she began "What did you want to talk about?"

"What happened last night?" Piper asked.

Prue frowned "I told you already. There was a vampire, Faith pushed me out of the way and that's how i twisted my ankle and..."

"And?" Phoebe pressed.

Prue sighed but pushed her shirt up to reveal the dark purple bruise on her ribs. Both sisters frowned when they saw it.

"I thought you said she pushed you" Piper said suspiciously "How did you get that bruise?"

"She Did!" Prue said frustrated "But she landed on top of me and ACCIDENTALLY elbowed me"

"And after that?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing happened after that! We got back and I offered her a place to stay. It's as simple as that!"

"Yeah we know" Piper said dryly "I went to check on you this morning. You guys seemed pretty damn comfortable if you ask me"

"What the hell's THAT supposed to mean?!" Prue yelled angrily "And why are you asking all of these stupid damn questions?!"

"How do you know you can trust her?" Piper asked.

"I have absolutely no reason not to"

"I had no reason not to trust Cole" Phoebe reminded her sister.

"Hey!" Prue yelled as she stood up, Fury burning in her blue eyes. She calmed down a bit although her words were still spoken angrily and relatively loud "Don't you dare compare her to him. She's not a demon!"

"You don't know anything about her past!" Piper protested "How do you know she's not..."

"Stop Talking about her like she's a damn demon!" Prue exploded furiously.

"we're just telling it like it is" Phoebe said.

"No you're not" Prue said icily "You're prejudging her"

"But if she's..." Piper began before being cut of by an extremely angry Prue "I'm not listening to this crap anymore. I trust her"

With that she turned and limped into the out of the room biting her lip because of the pain in her ankle and leaving Piper and Phoebe staring after her.

**--**

Prue entered the kitchen to see Faith sat at the kitchen table staring into a cup of steaming hot coffee. There was another cup of the same hot liquid at the other end of the table.

"Hey" Prue said softly.

"Hey" Faith smiled back then glanced at the other cup on the table "I made you some coffee"

Prue smiled happily and sat opposite Faith "Thanks. I wasn't sure how much longer I could last without it"

Faith laughed quietly as Prue took a careful sip of coffee. She frowned slightly however as Prue stared down at the table looking slightly upset.

"Thought that coffee was meant to make you feel better" Faith said softly.

"It did" Prue answered " I feel Crappy now. I felt worse before".

Her ankle hurt even more now from storming out of the living room.

"Is your side okay?" Faith asked quietly.

Prue glanced up "It's a bit sore. It kinda hurts to breathe"

Faith looked worried "Maybe I should take a look" she suggested "You might have broken a rib or something"

"ok" Prue sighed as she got up. Faith too got up and stood in front of Prue. She gently pushed Prue's shirt up slightly wincing as she saw the large dark purple bruise. She ran her hand over the bruise with a feather light touch.

"I don't think it's broken" Faith said softly " Might be cracked or something though"

She stood up allowing Prue's shirt to fall back down. They both sat down at the table and continued drinking their now rather cool coffee.

"Hey P?" Faith asked eventually.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about...you know...hurting you". She normally would have felt awkward apologizing or she may not have apologized at all. But with Prue it was different. At times it felt like she was wearing her heart on her sleeve. Sure, it was scary but it felt good that she had someone she felt comfortable around. Comfortable enough to be herself and not put up barriers.

"Faith this was not your fault" Prue said firmly "If you hadn't pushed me and that vamp had...well it could have been a lot worse than bruised ribs and a twisted ankle"

"So..." Faith said quietly as Prue leaned back closing her eyes "Your sisters don't trust me?"

Prue's eyes snapped open and she looked at Faith in shock "How did you know?"

"Slyer hearing" Faith answered " And you were shouting. I really didn't mean to eavesdrop"

"It's okay" Prue said quietly.

"So they don't?" Faith asked "Trust me I mean?"

Prue shook her head silently.

"Oh" Prue looked at Faith noticing a flicker in those beautiful dark eyes that captivated her so. Hurt? Disappointment? Prue couldn;t tell because as suddenly as it had appeared it was covered up again.

"They're just being protective Faithy" Prue said gently, trying to comfort the slayer.

"Thanks for defending me" Faith smiled lightly. She had been slightly surprised when the witch so fiercely defended her but she was elated beyond belief.

"Always" Prue said returning the smile.

"Do you really trust me?" Faith asked.

"I do trust you Faith"

Faith smiled in happiness and relief.

"Hey" Faith spoke up after a minute of silence "You wanna do something tonight? Away from slaying I mean? We could just go to the movies or something. I mean it could be fun and..."

"Faith?" Prue interrupted looking amused.

"Yeah?" Faith asked slightly out of breathe.

"Babble much?"

"Sorry" Faith smiled sheepishly. She wasn't very well known for babbling but when she got nervous (Which was NOT often) she could really give Willow a run for her money.

Prue smiled back. She knew she should have stopped Faith's babbling sooner but to be honest she found it rather cute and endearing.

"Sure we can go out as long as you promise me something"

"What?" Faith asked.

"Ok" Prue started "You stay here tonight bacuse it'll be too late when we get back"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Faith asked concerned "I mean what about your sisters?"

"I'll deal with them" Prue smiled confidently.

"Ok" Faith said leaning back.

"So you'll do it?" Prue asked.

"Sure P" Faith smiled "But first we have to go to the hospital."

Prue grimaced "Do we have to?"

Faith grinned at Prue's dislike of hospitals "Yes. We do". She herself hated hospitals too but that probably had something to do with her coma experiences.

Faith glanced at Prue and laughed "The puppy dog eyes aint gonna work on me P"

Prue sighed "I guess we should go soon than"

"yeah" Faith responded "You don't have to work today do you?"

"Nope" Prue smiled "Day off"

"Good" Faith smiled brightly as she pulled Prue up gently and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her to the front door "I'll drive"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Prue walked slowly down the stairs of Halliwell manor. She was wearing tight light blue jeans and a low cut red top. Her dark hair hung loose and slightly curled across her shoulders. Faith was still upstairs getting ready to go out.

"Piper?" Prue called "Phoebe?"

Piper and Phoebe walked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out" Prue told them "I just thought I should tell you"

Piper narrowed her eyes "With Faith?"

Prue sighed "Yes with Faith. Look guys I really don't want to argue with you"

"We don't trust her" Phoebe said quietly.

"I don't care" Prue said quietly "I do"

They were interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Faith..."Prue said as Faith walked casually down the stairs. The witch silently hoped that the conversation she'd just had with her sisters had not been overheard due to Faith's slayer hearing.

"Hey P" Faith grinned looking the witch up and down "Wow you look...great"

Prue blushed "back at ya"

Faith was wearing a white tank top with 'Bleeding Star' emblazoned onto the front and black jeans. An open black leather jacket completed the look. Her dark hair was flowing past her shoulders totally straight.

Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes at Prue and Faith who were just standing there checking each other out. Phoebe eventually cleared her throat smirking at her sister and the slayer. They both glanced away blushing.

"so...umm...are we going?" Prue asked finally.

"Uh...Sure" Faith stepped off the last step and offered her hand to Prue smiling gently. Prue returned the smile and took Faith's hand, their fingers automatically entwining. She turned back to her sisters.

"See you guys later" Prue said quietly. Faith offered a small friendly wave with her free hand.

"Bye" Piper And Phoebe said in unison as Prue and Faith walked out of the manor door.

Prue and Faith walked through the crowds of a club towards the bar, their hands still tightly entwined. Once they got to the bar Faith ordered 6 shots and two glasses of JD.

"I thought we were going to the 'cinema or something'" Prue said skeptically.

"I thought this place would be more interesting" Faith said over the loud music.

Prue glanced around hesitantly then turned back to Faith and grinned.

"I guess it will be" she said as they downed their 3 shots each.

Faith glanced around and finally spotted a free table in the corner. She caught Prue's attention and gestured towards the table. Prue nodded as they grabbed their drinks and they walked over to the table sitting side by side.

"Did your sisters say anything about you going out with me?" Faith questioned eventually.

"Umm..." Prue hesitated "Just that they don't think it's a good idea"

"Oh" Faith said quietly.

"C'mon Faithy" Prue said putting her arm around the brunette as she moved closer "Just ignore them. I trust you."

"Ok" Faith smiled shifting further into the embrace and entwining their hands. They sat in mutually comfortable silence for a while until 'number one crush' by garbage came on and Faith jumped up eyes gleaming as she Pulled Prue up with her.

"C'mon" Faith said over the loud music as she pulled Prue over to the dance floor "I love this song!"

About two hours later Prue and Faith stumbled out of the club giggling like crazy.

"You gots me dwunk!" Prue said accusingly.

"I did not!" Faith said indignantly" I Think you did that pretty well yourself"

The slayer was slightly drunk but less than Prue.

Prue frowned rubbing her eyes then giggled.

"What?" Faith asked confused.

"Ya keep moving" The witch replied blinking rapidly. She reached a hand out a little to the left of Faith who grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Your sisters are gonna kill me" Faith said rolling her eyes.

Prue shook her head and grinned "I won't let them"

"You won't?" Faith asked fully serious now.

"Never"

"Ok"

Prue frowned "Faith?"

"What?" Faith asked concerned.

"You really need to stay still" Prue said "You're making me dizzy"

"I know how to fix that" Faith grinned.

"You do?"

Faith nodded and pulled the witch into her embrace.

"Close your eyes" Faith said softly.

Prue complied and rested her head on Faith's shoulder. After a while she pulled back but left her arms around the slayer.

"Thanks" Prue grinned "That kinda helped"

"I'm not 'moving' anymore?" Faith asked.

"Not really" The witch said then giggled "everything except you is moving now"

Faith lauged at the slightly disorientated expression on Prue's face.

The blue eyed witch suddenly pulled Faith back into a warm hug.

"Thanks for this" Prue said softly.

"It's five by five P"

Faith laughed as Prue gave her a slightly sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ya know if you're gonna kiss me you could at least do it properly" She teased.

She felt slightly alarmed however as Prue once again pulled back. She was internally yelling at herself when she felt Prue's hand on her cheek. She glanced back up from the floor into the charmed one's intense Blue eyes noticing how clear they were. She closed her eyes as she felt the soft lips on her own. Immediately relaxing into the kiss she tightened her arms around the witch. Faith felt the world dissolve as the soft lips moved gently against her own. She felt as Prue moved her hand gently up her arm coming to rest on her shoulder. It was the witch who finally pulled back grinning.

"Better?"

Faith stood there dumbfounded at the intensity yet gentleness of the kiss and the strength of the emotions coursing through her.

"Faith?"

"Uh...I...Yeah...Better" Faith mumbled.

Prue grinned and pulled out of the embrace, taking Faith's hand and pulling her gently along. Faith followed still shocked and smiled at Prue who had begun to sing 'Piece of me' by Britney Spears.

"Where are we going?" Faith eventually asked.

"the manor" Prue replied "I'm beat"

Faith nodded.

"We'll have to be really quiet" Prue said suddenly.

"Huh?Why?"

"Can't wake my sisters up. They'll be pissed at us"

"Oh yeah" Faith muttered.

"You okay?" Prue questioned.

"I'm fine" Faith smiled.

Prue and Faith crept silently into Prue's bedroom and Faith closed the door behind them.

"That went well" Faith said referring to the fact that they had manage to sneak through the manor without being caught.

"Yeah" Prue agreed "You need something to wear?"

"Uh yeah thanks" Faith said as Prue handed her boxers and a tank top.

When she got back from the bathroom Prue was already changed and in bed. Faith turned the light off and crawled into the bed.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Why?" Faith responded.

"You just seem quiet"

"I'm fine"

"Ok"

After a short silence Faith moved slightly closer to Prue.

"Hey P?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I was thinking..." She stopped unsure.

"What?" Prue asked turning to face the slayer.

"Maybe I should stay in S.F for a while"

"That's Great!"

Faith smiled "Really?"

"Yeah. If you went I'd miss you like crazy" Prue blushed after saying that.

Faith grinned "Guess I'll have to stick around then?"

Prue laughed and moved closer to Faith wrapping one arm around her.

Faith leaned further into the embrace "I guess we should get some sleep than?"

Prue nodded. All was silent for a moment until...

"Hey, Faith?"

"mmhhm?"

"Just one more thing..."

"Yeah?" Faith asked sitting up slightly on her elbow.

Prue leaned up and kissed Faith shortly on the lips "I'm really glad you're staying"

"Me too" Faith replied. Her free hand sought for Prue's under the covers and when she found it she gently entwined their fingers together.

A while later when Prue was asleep Faith lightly touched her own lips smiling before putting her arm back around the sleeping witch and going to sleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue awoke, startled by Faith's rough tossing and turning.

"Ow!" She grumbled rubbing her shin which had just been kicked by the slayer. She glanced at the clock to see it read 4:12 AM, Looking back at Faith Prue saw that they were in the same embrace as last night but the slayers sleep was now disturbed, almost fitfull.

"Faith?"

Faith showed no sign of waking up from her deep slumber and instead whimpered quietly.

"No...I'm sorry...Mom...Don't"

Prue pulled back slightly, worried as tears started to stream down the dark haired slayers cheeks.

"I didn't mean to...It was an accident...I'm so sorry..."

Prue continued to observe Faith and started to gently shake her awake.

"You killed me..."

"Faith!" Prue said urgently "Faith wake up!"

"I'm sorry B"

"FAITH!"

Faith shot up into a sitting position, tears still streaming steadily down her face as she broke into quiet sobs.Prue pulled her gently back down on the bed and back into her embrace. Faith buried her face into the crook of the witches neck and shook with silent sobs. Prue ran her hand comfortingly through the distraught brunettes hair and comfortingly rubbed her back. After a while of this the slayer pulled away.

"I'm sorry" She said standing up and wiping her tears away "I wouldn't ussualy..."

"It's no big deal Faith" Prue said as she too got up, watching as Faith walked a short distance away from her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Prue asked quietly when Faith stayed silent. Faith shook her head.

"Are you sure? It could help..."

"I can't" Faith said hoarsly "Not right now..."

"Faith..."

"Damn it P, I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

"I know" Prue said quietly "I was just gonna say that when you do I'll always be here to listen"

"I'm sorry P" Faith said rubbing her eyes "I just..."

She stopped talking as tears formed in her eyes and her voice cracked with emotion. Her emotions were all over the place and she just had the uncontrollable urge to cry. Which was strange in itself. She'd never been much of a crier. Especially in front of other people and here she was about to break down in front of Prue.

"Faith..."

"What?" Faith asked tearfully as she tried to regain control of herself.

"C'mere" Prue said holding her arms open to the slayer who hesitated before rushing into them.

"Shhh...Come on Faithy...It's okay" Prue whispered to the shaking girl in her arms.

Faith finally started to control the tears but didn't pull away from the embrace.

"P?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Hey it's okay" Prue smiled gently.

Faith planted a gentle, lingering kiss on the witch's cheek.

"Maybe we should go back to sleep" Prue suggested eventually pulling away from the embrace and glancing at the alarm clock "It's way too early to get up"

"Okay" Faith hesitantly agreed before they both got back into bed.

"Faith?" Prue whispered about 15 minutes later as she turned to look at the silent slayer next to her.

"Uh-huh?"

"Can't sleep?"

"Uh...Not really" Faith started " I mean what If I have those dreams again?"

"Come here Faith"

Faith shuffled closer to the witch anf allowed herself to be gently pulled into a reassuring embrace.

"If you do I'll wake you up. I promise." Prue whispered into her ear "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Faith answered instantly.

Prue tightened her arms around Faith and kissed her softly on the neck causing her to smile warmly.

"so sleep" Prue whispered.

Faith leaned her head on Prue's shoulder and tightened her own arms around the witch.

"Night P" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Night Faithy" Prue mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith blinked sleepily as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming into the room through the window. She glanced down at the witch encased tightly in her arms and frowned as she remembered earlier. She'd lost control and she hadn't done that for a while. Especially not over a nightmare. The dark haired slayer shook her head trying to rid herself of the depressing images from her nightmare. She smiled at the memories of the night before and remembered the feeling of the witch's lips against her own. Her smile faded though as she remembered something else from last night. Prue had been Drunk. She might not even remember. The slayers thoughts were interrupted by the witch in question stirring from slumber.

"Hey" Prue murmurred sleepily.

"Hey" Faith responded "You okay?

"Yeah" Prue answered taking Faith's hand and moving closer to her "I'm great"

Faith Smiled at the still half asleep witch "You got work today?"

Prue shook her head silently before wincing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Faith asked as she noticed the moment of discomfort.

"Just a headache" Prue muttered raising her free hand to her head "God how much did I drink last night?"

"A lot" Faith answered.

Prue groaned covering her eyes with her hand as the dark haired slayer pulled her further into her embrace.

"Maybe we should get up" Faith said eventually.

"Maybe we shouldn't" Prue countered.

Faith stayed silent but frowned as the witch pulled away from her suddenly. Prue got up and walked toward her door.

"I'll be in the shower" She called back before she walked out of the door closing it behind her.

Faith leaned up on her elbows wondering what was wrong with Prue. She got up and changed before walking down the stairs. Finding that Piper and Phoebe were out she sat on the couch and stared into space. She wasn't even aware of how much time was passing as she gazed worriedly into space.

"Hey" A soft voice from behind her interrupted her thoughts and she glance behind her to see Prue standing right next to her. She gave the witch a weak smile as she watched her sit beside her but further away than she ussualy would have.

"I'm sorry about before" Prue said eventually looking down at her hands.

Faith glanced up at Prue who continued without looking up " I know I acted a bit weird but...me and hangovers don't mix well..."

Faith moved closer to Prue and took her hand, silently relieved that the cause of this morning's slight anamosity hadn't been an effect of what happened between them last night. Prue finally looked up into Faith's brown eyes.

"It's okay" Faith said quietly "I get it"

"So we're okay?" Prue asked hesitantly, motioning between them.

"We're fine" Faith confirmed as she slung her right arm across Prue's shoulders and entwined her free hand with the witch's.

"So are you okay now?" Faith asked finally.

"Yeah" Prue replied as she moved slightly so she could see the slayer. They sat in companiable silence for a while.

_Oh God _the dark haired slayer though to herself in panic _What if she regrets it? Maybe that was why she was acting so weird to me this morning..._

_"_Faith?" Prue's voice interrupted her paniccked thoughts "Are you okay?"

Faith attempted a smile towards the witch to reassure her but failed "Yeah. Why?"

Prue frowned in concern "You look really nervous."

Faith glanced away guiltily as her stomach lurched.

"Okay spill" Prue said quietly as she gave Faith's hand a comforting squeeze " I know something's wrong so you might as well just tell me"

"It's nothing" Faith mumbled as she looked back up at the witch though Prue noticed that she wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Clearly it is something" Prue argued "Nothing wouldn't have you so freaked out"

Faith glanced back down and shrugged. Her gaze quickly shifted back up however as she felt Prue pull away from her. The witch stood up and shrugged casually though Faith spotted the hurt visible in her blue eyes.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me that's okay. I completely understand.

"P!Wait!" Faith said loudly as Prue started to walk away.

Prue turned back around and Faith walked over to her.

"I'll tell you okay?"

Prue frowned. She didn't want Faith to think she had to do something she didn't want to "It's okay Faith...You don't have to"

The slayer shrugged "I do have to. I need to know the answer anyway."

Prue nodded.

"It's about last night"

Prue stayed silent and Faith took a deep breath before continuing.

"You...uh...you kissed me"

Prue looked amused "I know that"

Faith looked suddenly worried "I was...umm...wondering if it meant anything to you"

Prue looked away shyly then looked back up at Faith "It did"

Faith smiled "Really? You don't regret it?"

Prue suddenly looked guilty and glanced away.

Faith appeared crestfallen "You do?"

"I did" Prue muttered "But now I don't. Do you?"

Faith shook her head as she stepped closer to Prue "P?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I'm gonna kiss you"

Prue showed no sign of hearing but reached up and placed her hand on the slayers cheek. Faith, taking this as acceptance stepped forward and captured the witch's lips with her own. Faith wrapped her arms around the witches neck as Prue placed her hands on Faith's waist. The kiss was slow and gentle but just as powerfull as their first. When Faith pulled back she leaned her forehead against Prue's.

"Wow" She breathed.

"My thoughts exactly" Prue whispered.

Faith smiled before planting another small kiss on the witch's lips and stepping back.

"Hey P?" She asked as she gently entwined their hands.

"mmhm?"

"I've never...I mean...I haven't..." Faith stumbled over her words as she tried to find the right one's which wouldn't sound stupid. Her words were stopped as Prue placed a single finger on her full lips.

"Faith" Prue said gently as she removed her finger fom Faith's lips "You can tell me anything. I swear I won't judge you"

"I know" Faith said smiling softly.

"So what's up?" Prue asked absent mindedly trailing her hand up and down Faith's arm comfortingly.

Faith bit her lip nervously "I've never really done the 'relationship' thing. I'm usually 'Get some, Get Gone Girl' ya know?"

Prue nodded thoughtfully but stayed silent. Faith glanced at her nervously.

"Ok" Prue said eventually as she pulled her hand from Faith's grasp "So what's wrong? Specifically?"

Faith frowned at the sudden loss of contact " I guess I'm just wondering if I can do it and..." She moved her gaze to the ground " Maybe I'm a bit scared...It's kinda hard for me to let People in..."

"Faithy" Prue whispered as she gently pushed the slayers chin up "I won't hurt you if that's what you're worried about. I promise"

Faith nodded slowly before Prue pulled her into a quick warm hug before releasing her.

Faith smiled at the witch "Thanks"

Prue returned the smile before Faith leaned closer. Prue too stepped closer so their lips touched lightly. She pulled Faith gently closer to her.

"I could definately get used to that" Faith whispered as they pulled away.

"Me too" Prue smiled warmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue and Faith sat on the couch a few days later kissing slowly,sensually. They smiled lightly at each other before shifting into a comfortable embrace. Prue began to run her fingers lightly through Faith's hair. She smiled to herself as she thought about the last few days. Faith and herself had decided to take their relationship slow surprisingly at Faith's request. The slayer suddenly glanced up at her and smiled.

"What?" Prue asked returning the slayers infectious smile.

"Nothing" Faith said softly "I was just thinking"

"About?"

Faith shrugged "It's stupid"

"I'm sure it isn't that stupid" Prue said as her hand finally came to a rest on Faith's shoulder.

"I was thinking about this.Us." Faith motioned between them.

"Second thoughts?" Prue frowned in concern as she pulled her hand back.

"Second-? No! God No!" Faith said as her eyes widened in alarm.

Prue sighed in relief "Than what about?"

"Well...Um...I was thinking..."

She paused as Prue gently took her hand smiling in support.

"I've never been this close to anyone before y'know?" Faith asked quietly.

"I know" Prue whispered.

"You do?" Faith asked quietly to which Prue nodded "It's just...It's kinda scary..."

Prue shifted slightly to gently pull the younger girl into her arms.

"How do you mean?" She asked gently.

"Being hurt in that way isn't something I had to worry about before" The slayer said in a low voice.

"Faith, I swear I would never hurt you intentionally. You trust me right?"

"Yeah" Faith whispered.

All was silent until a few minutes later.

"P?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thanks" Faith squeezed the witch's hand gratefully.

"It's okay" Prue smiled.

Their gaze lingered intensely for a minute until both moved forward their look not faltering until their lips touched and their eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was soft but firm and it confirmed the sincerity of their words. The moment was suddenly cut short as the manor door opened and Prue jumped away from a surprised Faith. Prue stood up from the couch as Phoebe rounded the corner.

"Phoebe!" Prue said her voice an octave higher than usual "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my laptop" Phoebe said looking behind Prue, at Faith and back again "What's up?"

Prue glanced behind her and spotted the slightly hurt look in Faith's eyes. She swore softly under her breathe at the implications of what she'd just done but turned back to Phoebe.

"Nothing Pheebs" She said trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible "Your laptop's in the kitchen on the counter by the way"

"Thanks" Phoebe called behind her as she went and got her laptop. She left explaining she had work to do.

"Faith?" Prue asked quietly. Faith looked up at her.

"I didn't mean what I did to seem like it did" The witch explained. She frowned as she wondered if that made sense "I just don't want them to know yet"

Faith merely shrugged.

Prue sighed "Faith, I will tell them eventually. This doesn't change how I feel about you"

Faith finally looked up and tilted her head to the side curiously "How do you feel about me?"

Prue took Faith's hand gently and looked her in the eye "I care about you. A lot. I feel that whenever you're not around that part of me is missing. I know it sounds cheesy but it's like I'm only complete when you're with me"

Faith smiled shyly "Really?"

Prue nodded "Yeah"

Faith's smile widened and she sat back on the couch pulling Prue down next to her. In a moment they were in each others embrace.

"Me too" Faith finally said.

Prue smiled and both leaned forward into a soft kiss before pulling back and moving further into each others comforting arms.

**PLZ review and tell me what ya think so far! Next chapter will b up soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I think I forgot to put this in here at the begining so sorry about that but i kinda changed the ages of the characters a lil bit. **Prue is about 24 (Piper and Phoebe are still younger at 23 AND 21) AND fAITH IS BOUT 23 oh and it's set after Faith woke up from the coma BEFORE she switched bodies with Buffy. ok?**

Hotcutii3: thanx for the review i really appreciate it. I'm glad u like this fic ;)

CustomHeroine: Thanx for the review. Don't worry 'bout the suggestions i really appreciate them. anyways i love long reviews (gives me something to read lol). Hope u enjoy this chapter.

Faith knocked lightly on the door to Halliwell manor as she glanced behind her into the dark night. She knew it was a bit late to be knocking on the door but she'd had the feeling that something was wrong ever since she had left the manor yesterday. She was startled out of her thoughts by Phoebe pulling the door open.

"Do you have any IDEA what time it is?" The witch mumbled darkly as she rubbed her eyes.

Faith glanced down at her watch. 1:20am.Oops.

"Yeah...uh...Sorry...did I wake you up?"

"Mmhm" Phoebe muttered as she ran a hand through her slightly messy hair before narrowing her eyes at Faith "What are you doing here?"

"Doing here?" Faith echoed blankly "Oh right...I need to talk to your sister"

Phoebe rolled her eyes impatiently "I'm gonna suppose that you mean Prue"

She stepped out of the way of the doorway gesturing for Faith to enter. The slayer cast a final look around before stepping into the manor and closing the door.

Phoebe frowned at her suspiciously "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine, why?"

"You're acting a bit...paranoid" Phoebe answered" And you're knocking on the door at 1:20am"

Faith shrugged " Nope. Nothing's wrong. I just really need to see P"

"Again I'm gonna suppose that you mean Prue" Phoebe said rolling her eyes at the slayer.

Faith smirked at the witch's slightly moody behaviour. Clearly she didn't like being awoken in the middle of the night "Is she here?"

"It's the middle of the damn night" Phoebe muttered sullenly "Where else would she be?"

Faith stayed silent and Phoebe sighed "She's in her room"

"Thanks" the slayer grinned at the tired, annoyed witch before walking up the stairs "And I'm sorry for waking you up"

When she reached Prue's door she hesitated before knocking.

"P?" She called out "Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Faith entered to see Prue sitting cross legged on her bed with the book of shadows open in front of her. There was also a pad of paper in front of her and she held a pen in her hand. The slayer sat on the bed behind Prue and kissed her on the cheek "Hey"

"Hey" The witch answered distractedly "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Faith smiled "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Prue responded quickly "It's not really important"

"You okay P?" The younger girl asked "You seem kinda...Distracted"

Prue hesitated for a moment "It's nothing Faith. Really. It's nothing to worry about"

"C'mon P! If ya don't tell me I'm gonna think the worst and I will worry"

"I just have a feeling that something's gonna happen. Something bad."

"Something supernatural bad?" Faith questioned glancing over at the book of shadows.

"Yeah" The witch confirmed. She turned around and took both of Faith's hands in both of her own "Faith I have a feeling that something really BIG is gonna happen here and...Well I need you to promise me you'll stay away if something happens. I need to know that you're safe"

Faith pulled one hand from Prue's grasp and stroked her hair gently "I can't promise that P" she muttered as she squeezed Prue's hand "I need to be here. With you."

As Prue looked away Faith frowned in sudden understanding "There's something else isn't there? Something you're not telling me."

Prue lifted her eyes to meet the slayers.

"Tell me" Faith whispered "I need to know."

"Phoebe had a premonition of an occult guy. She could feel the amount of power he held. She saw the guy killing..." Faith caught the sound of a breaking in Prue's voice as she spoke "She saw him killing her and Piper. Faith...I wouldn't be able to handle losing them...Or you...I'd rather..."

Faith cut the witch off with a finger to her lips "Don't even think about finishing that sentence P. It won't come to that, I promise."

"How do you know?" Prue asked tearfully.

"I know because I won't let it" Faith said firmly.

"I think you should stay away for a while Faith" Prue said as she got up and walked to the window. She turned away from Faith and crossed her arms as she stared out into the dark night.

"You...You don't want me here anymore?" Faith asked trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Faith please don't make this any harder..."

"You promised me" the slayer said softly "You said you would never hurt me"

"I'm not doing this to hurt you"

"Than why the hell are you?!"

"Damn it Faith!" Prue yelled finally turning around to reveal tears streaming down her face "I'm doing this because I care! I can't lose you...I just...Can't!"

The witch's words dissolved into quiet sobs and Faith stepped forward hesitantly, tears beginning to form in her own eyes.

_**When did I become so emotional? **_ She unconsciously thought to herself.

"P...P...c'mon don't cry because of me"

They both stepped forward into each other's embrace at the same time.

"I'm so sorry" Prue sobbed her voice slightly muffled by Faith's shoulder.

"No!" Faith said quietly through tears "Don't be. _I'm_ sorry"

After a while both pulled away wiping their eyes.

"You're still gonna refuse to leave aren't you?" Prue whispered finally.

"I don't know how to make you understand" Faith answered softly "but P...I care too much about you just to leave you now. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"

When Prue stayed silent and turned away slightly Faith grabbed her arm gently and turned her so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"P?"

"Faith?" Prue breathed out. The slayer stepped forward and captured the witch's lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around Prue trying to put all she felt into the kiss. She felt Prue pull her closer by placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"Tell me you can feel what I'm trying to say" Faith said softly as the pulled away.

"I feel it..." Prue whispered "I just...I..."

She finally gave up on trying to speak and pressed her lips to the slayers.

"P?" Faith asked as she pulled away and leaned her forehead against the witch's "I think I'm...I mean I think I've..."

Prue placed a finger on Faith's lips "I know. Me too. More than I ever thought I would. Or could."

Faith leaned forward so their lips were only inches apart "Really?"

"Really" Prue confirmed before the younger girl kissed her gently.

The witch placed her hands on Faith's shoulders and gently moved her backwards. They only pulled apart to see traces of tears on each other's cheeks when Faith's knees hit the bed"

"P, are you sure about this?" Faith asked looking slightly afraid "I mean are you in the right...uh...state of mind for this? I don't want to be 'just a distraction from the pain'. I want...no I NEED this to mean something"

"You'll never be 'just a distraction' Faithy" Prue said softly "and YOU mean something to me...You mean everything to me so this will mean something to US"

Faith blushed at the heartfelt comment and smiled shyly.

"The book of shadows" Faith said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It's uh...on the bed...we should move it"

"Oh right" Prue gestured behind Faith and the book of shadows, pad of paper and pen flew off the bed landing next to the door.

"What?" Prue asked at Faith's disbelieving look.

Faith shook her head slightly before speaking "So are we sure about this?"

"Well, I am. Are you? I mean we don't hav..."

Faith cut Prue off with a soft but passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes" Prue said breathlessly.

Their lips joined once again as they both fell back onto the bed.


End file.
